


Princess

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Prince of Egypt [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Egyptian AU, Forbidden Love, Fulff, Liam is a prince, Love, M/M, Prince Liam, Shaving, baths, oils, pinning, prince of egypt - Freeform, theo is a servant, theo is a slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Theo shows Liam how to shave because apparently, Hebrews are disgusting hairy people that don't know how to take care of themselves. Liam's attraction towards his servant becomes harder to ignore.





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Theo has been Liam's servant for a while now and is more comfortable with his duties at this point.

Liam let out an exasperated sigh. He was not looking forward to this dinner. He was going to hear about how he was doing everything wrong, like always, and Scott would probably bring up Theo again, finding a new way to berate the poor man. Liam just hoped the meal would be a short one. Sometimes it lasted up to three hours. In the beginning, Liam thought it was uncomfortable because he was a Hebrew and it was a new culture to him but it's been almost a year since he was crowned Prince of Egypt and it still felt horribly uncomfortable.

"Geez," Theo muttered. "Is having a personal feast that stressful?"

Liam furrowed his brows and shook his head. "It's not just a feast. Scott is going to talk the entire time. He'll do nothing but make comments about me."

"What kind of comments?" asked Theo as he prepared the clothing Liam was going to wear.

"Liam, why are you so angry all the time? Liam, why don't you take part in palace activities? Liam, when are you going to shave off your hair?" Liam shook his head in annoyance just at the thought. "It was bad enough that I had to shave my beard and waxed every hair on my body."

Theo sat next to him on the bed. "Well, you Hebrew men are very harry to begin with."

"And we are very proud of it," Liam argued. "In my culture, body hair is a sign of masculinity and superiority. And, let me tell you, I used to have a lot of it." The Prince looked down at his smooth chest and rubbed it with a sad look on his face. "I look like a little Egyptian boy."

Theo's jaw dropped in mild offense. "That's what our mother called me. Is that a form of insult where you come from? Egyptians are not little. You guys are all just fat cause you eat too much."

Liam furrowed his brows at his servant. "We're happy because we eat too much. Speaking of food and shaving," Liam said. "I need to get ready for the meal tonight."

Theo stood from the bed. "I'll go fetch you some blades."

Liam watched Theo leave before he stood up and walked on to the patio of his private bath. He laid his head back and relaxed while he waited for his servant. When Theo finally came, he sat on the steps of the bath with his feet in the water. The sound of a pot of oil and a cloth being dipped in the water encouraged liam to sit up. "I will do it," Liam said reaching for the blade but Theo pulled it back.

"You Hebrew men don't know how to work a blade like us Egyptians," Theo said wiping of Liam's face.

"But-"

"I have been working a blade since I was twelve years old," said Theo. "I think I'm more qualified than you are. Do you even know how to shave?"

Liam shrugged. "I haven't had the chance to learn. Every time I'm supposed to look all neat and proper, people come running at me with blades and oil and perfumes. I don't know how to take care of myself."

Theo chuckled as he brought the blade up to Liam's face and carefully slide it along his chin. "I suppose being thrown right into royalty has it's downsides, doesn't it, Princess." Liam only let out a huff in response while Theo cleaned off his stubble with care. "I could show you how to do it properly if you like."

Liam looked at him and hesitated before agreeing. "OK."

Theo finished Liam's face and put oil on it to sooth it. "Alright. First, you have to clean my face." Theo handed Liam the rag and watched Liam ring it out before he gently dabbing at Theo's face. "No. Not like that. You're being to gentle. You have to scrub a little harder."

Liam winced before rubbing Theo's face down a little bit harder. "Is that better?"

"Yes," said Theo. "Now put oil on."

Liam poured some oil on his hands, dripping bits of it in the water. He slathered it unevenly on Theo's face and the servant just smiled at he evened it out a little and added a bit more oil.

Theo held up the blade. "Now this is the part that you have to do gently and precise." Liam bit down on his lip as Theo took Liam's hand in his, wrapping his fingers around the blade and holding the edge up to his face. He pulled the blade along his jawline in a slow, steady movement. Liam watched in curiosity as the little bit of stubble that had grown on Theo's face was picked up by the blade and then all that was left behind was beautiful smooth skin.

Theo pulled the blade along his face a few more times before letting go and letting Liam's do the work himself. Liam was completely fascinated with it. He didn't know if it was the preciseness of the blade or if it was the smoothness of Theo's skin once it passed over. As he tenderly cleared Theo's face of any stubble, he held the man's chin in his palm turning his head as he pleased.

It was so odd, having this sort of control over someone. He literally had a blade to his throat. It was unbelievable how Theo had come to trust him like that. He was surely afraid that he'd get killed because of what he'd done to everyone, the entire nation. But obviously, he'd come to trust Liam with his life apparently.

And Liam realized he'd come to the same point too. Just moments before, Theo literally had a blade up to his neck. He could've killed him. But he didn't.

It was amazing that kind of trust. Liam wondered what other things that kind of trust held. He could just imagine the places he could go with Theo having that kind of trust in him, unlike Scott.

But then his mind went somewhere it shouldn't have, somewhere forbidden. He wondered what love would be like with this man. He wondered if he was so gentle and deliberate with his lovers. Liam had to pull himself out of those thoughts. It was not something his own people or even the Egyptians would approve of. He was supposed to take a queen someday.

Liam saw a tiny drop of blood come from those lips, just inches away from him. The lips he wanted to kiss so badly, his 'Queens' lips. "Sorry," Liam breathed out, voice barely above a whisper. He brought the rag up to Theo's lip and hesitated before wiping it, fighting the urge to suck the blood off himself just to feel those lips.

He didn't even know if Theo would feel the same way. It wasn't likely. You weren't supposed to feel like that for another man as far as he knew. But he'd only ever talked about it with Mason. Mason, who told him that as far as he was concerned 'love was love.' They'd confided in each other since they were young teens about the feelings they had. At least Liam had Mason. He wasn't alone in this.

Liam wiped the blood off of his interests lip and stuck the blade in the water to rinse it off. "Thank you," said Liam to Theo.

Theo just gave him a smile, one that almost seemed sad for some reason. He seemed a little distant. "Thank _you_ , Princess."

The name made Liam wish he was. If he were, at least it wouldn't be shameful to be attracted to such a beautiful man. Maybe he could even tell him how he feels. Maybe he could even know what it was like to be held by him.


End file.
